Carol Masterson
“You mean you don’t know? I’m Mason’s ''girlfriend! Come on, Mason, don’t tell me you never told them about me.”'' -Carol Masterson, after meeting the other Sector V members. (src) Carol Masterson (Numbuh $) (originally from One Piece) is the 10-year-old richest girl in Virginia, and daughter of bounty hunter, Daddy Masterson. She was an ally to Nextgen Sector V, temporarily replacing Vanellope von Schweetz. She was the Treasurer of the New Raccoon Pirates, before her Cash Combat ability ended up failing. After joining the KND, she founded Sector $, where she is the Computer Expert. Her Negative is Lorac Nosretsam, who is very poor and generous. Nextgen Series Big Mom Saga Carol appears in the rewritten version of Mason's Playdate, where she is the villain. When the tiny Mason is playing with Sheila at the beach, he is caught by a seagull, which drops him in Carol's front yard. She finds Mason and believes him to be a Minish, immediately taking him inside to make him her pet. Carol later tries to show her mother, who corrected Carol and says that he's a Lilliputian. When Yin, Sheila, and Haruka show up to get Mason back, Mother insists that Mason belongs to Carol now and has the guards kick them out. Carol wants her mom to play with Mason with her, but she declines and says she has other business. Carol dresses Mason as a fairy princess later as Haruka and Sheila sneak into the mansion, dressed as dolls. Carol notices Sheila's tail and tries to cut it off, but that's when she jumps out and reveals herself, and Haruka does the same. Sheila takes Mason back and kicks Carol back, threatening to beat Carol some more if she tries taking Mason. Carol begins to cry and decides to let them leave. Feeling guilty, Mason goes to talk with her in private, and Carol explains how she doesn't have any friends and her mom won't play with her, so that's why she wanted to capture a Minish. Mason explains that she can't just kidnap people, and the two shortly make amends. Carol brings Mason outside to his mother and apologizes for kidnapping. They forgive Carol as Mason wishes to play with her when he's normal size. The group leaves as Carol waves them good-bye. In Operation: NECSUS, her father Daddy Masterson is revealed, and he discovers that Mason is friends with Carol. During the epilogues, Carol watches as Sector V's C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. returns to Earth, and goes to greet her friend. In You Owe Me, Carol gave Mason $200 after he lost his own money to buy a new videogame. Carol stated that he owes her before walking away. .]]In The Great Candied Adventure, when Carol hears from Mason they're going on a seafaring adventure, Carol flies to Azultown and buys a bunch of quality materials for Marine to build the Sunny Day. Carol then announces she is joining Sector V in their adventure, wishing to join the Kids Next Door afterward. Throughout the adventure, she used her Cash Combat ability to distract enemies and get animals to help them, but she began to feel inferior next to Sheila's strength. When all the crewmembers were defeated by the Big Mom Pirate officers, Carol decided she didn't want to become Kids Next Door, thinking she was too weak. But when Aurora made her speech about how they can't leave Sheila behind, Carol decided to gather all of her pets and bring them to Candied Island to fight the pirates. She shrinks them using Shrink Sweets, and orders two men of the Spinach Armada to carry their crates. When they make it to Whole Cake Mountain, Carol reaches Nickel Joe's room and begins to re-expand her animals so they can fight him. However, Carol runs out of money, and is defeated by Nickel Joe. When Joe begins to turn Carol's own pets against her, Dillon saves Carol by Shadow Strangling the animals. Dillon tries to comfort Carol saying she hasn't found her skill yet, and KND operatives have to support each other. When Dillon fights Joe himself, Carol still feels useless. Carol notices Joe's real nickel inside his ear and tells Dillon, who then retrieves it as it bounces to Carol. Joe demands the nickel back or he'll kill Dillon, but Carol throws the fake nickel retrieved earlier as it explodes on Joe's face, knocking him out. She gets excited over her first victory, and makes the promise she will find her special skill and be able to help them further. Following the defeat of Big Mom, the crew finally returns home, then goes to Moonbase where Cheren makes the announcement of the Apocalypse. But when Sheila fearlessly exclaims they will stop it, Carol cheers with the others. In the epilogues, it was revealed that Carol gave Pekoms and Tamago Shrink Sweets when they were knocked out, then added the tiny henchmen to her mini zoo, where they were chased by the other animals. In the one-shot "Her Special Skill", Carol experiments with many skills and powers to see if she can do them, with Dillon's help, but fails at everything. She goes to Arctic Training with a feeling of doubt, but discovers a guard trying to turn on a terminal. She helps him in fixing the terminal, and once Marcus Drilovsky begins to give his speech to the cadets, Carol believes she may've found her skill. Seven Lights Saga Carol quickly grew adapted to her skill with computers, and has practiced hacking into Sector V's treehouse; whenever they weren't around. She met Mr. Game-and-Watch in their database, and was able to comfort him from Vanellope's disappearance. She downloaded Game-and-Watch into her computer to serve her needs. While doing laps in Arctic Training, her hair got stuck on a broken oil can, so Marcus recommended she get a haircut from Aeincha of Sector W7. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Carol and her mom attend the party on Midway Peak with many other nobles, when the Corporate Presidents were scheduled to meet. At the party, she is pulled under a table by Cheren, who had snuck into the party to assassinate the Head President. He gives Carol his 4DS to contact his friends in case he gets in trouble. Carol watches his battle against President Morgan, but when Sugar turns Cheren into a toy, Carol forgets his existence, however questions why she had a 4DS with a 'Cheren Uno' Mii on it. President Morgan makes the announcement that the KND are their enemies, and any children there connected with the KND should turn over information. Sector DR begins to harass Carol about this, and questions her goals as they are a "leaderless KND" that Carol can't officially join, but Carol still wishes to try as she studies the KND website. Carol downloaded the Miis on Cheren's 4DS to her computer, and with Mr. Game-and-Watch's help, they helped Carol hack into the World Government's website. She used the codes to her disposal at home, and discovers that Dillon's father, Nolan York was arrested by the Government (when they were captured in Nine Rivers Country). She tries to get in contact with Mason, but he and the others were up in Solana Galaxy. While they were away, Carol entered their treehouse again, and brought a team of servants to help remodel the place. She also hitched a ride to Sector W7's treehouse to finally get a haircut from Aeincha. She was surprised that her barber was a Lilliputian (tiny human), but was greatly satisfied with her new hairstyle afterward. She paid Aeincha over a hundred dollars and left happily. The next day, Carol was finally able to call Mason after they return, and tells them of Dillon's father's arrest. They all come back to the treehouse to meet Carol, and discover what she's done with the place. She explains her new skill with computers, her haircut from Aeincha, and reveals that Nolan is being held in the CIA base in Langley Falls. She wishes to go to Twilight Town with the rest of the sector, but agrees to go to Langley to rescue Mr. York. Jenkins drives Carol to the CIA base that night, and Carol pretends to be a visiting agent using a fake ID. Inside the base, Carol hacks Mr. Game-and-Watch into the computer network, finding Nolan York's cell and freeing him. She begins to communicate with the man after he gets his wristwatch back, and Carol aids and guides Nolan in his mission to rescue Wiccan and Coldman. When Agent Dick is about to reenter the computer room, Carol escapes through a vent, and crawls to Deputy Director Bullock's office. She overhears the conversation between Bullock and Carter Pewterschmidt, learning that they're going to send Teen Ninjas to blow up the main KND bases using Footbombs. Carol finds the marked Footbomb locations inside Bullock's office, snapping photos and texting them to Mason. Thanks to her, Cheren was able to gather a group of sectors and send them to retrieve the Footbombs. One of Carol's photos also caught part of a wanted poster in the CIA office, more specifically the words Mermaid Swamp, which would later tempt Melody and Danny Jackson to go there in search for Manaphy. Following the Battle of Washington, Carol locates Oliver Warbucks in his mansion in New York City. After confirming they were both against the World Government, Oliver gives her information that Azelf, Mesprit, & Uxie, the Lake Trio Firstborn, were captured by the Corporate Presidents a few years ago. Carol tells Cheren and Sugar this info at Cleveland Park. She goes with them to Dressrosa to find Azelf in Doflamingo's castle, where they rescue Mom from an assassination attempt orchestrated by Morgan. They take an injured Mom back up to Moonbase just in time for Bill Cipher's attack. Carol would later join Dillon and other operatives on a mission to Great Clock to rescue Vanellope von Schweetz. At Great Clock, Carol uses Game-and-Watch to repair the virtualizers, and she is one of five to volunteer to enter Cyberspace. The operatives ride a Cyber Train to First Byway and locate Vanellope inside the base. Carol and Vanellope display a sort of rivalry on account that Carol was her replacement. Regardless, the two work together to power up the First Byway laser's wavelength, making it bright enough so that the XANAIBA combination would be lured into it and destroy the monster. With Vanellope in their group again, the kids return to Moonbase, only to hear of CP10's recent attacks. Sector V plus Maddy and Zach ambush CP10 in Quahog, in which Carol takes part in Zach's Pet Store trap, grabbing Rabbit Mask and petting her painfully. She helps Zach and Jar Jar fight the assassin, distracting her using a bundle of dollars that attracts cute bunnies. Carol grabs her rabbit mask and yanks it off, exposing her as Megan Parker (whom Carol recognizes as iCarly). During On The Way, Carol joins the KND as Numbuh $. She and other rich kids formed Sector $, consisting of herself, Ciel Phantomhive, Weiss Schnee, Pacifica Northwest, and Kokichi Oma. During their time together, Kokichi proves himself as a troublemaker and became disliked by his team, so they sent him to disciplinary training. Months had passed, and after learning Kokichi and other troublemakers fled and became a pirate crew, Carol began to feel bad. She wanted Kokichi back, and was later happy to learn Kokichi called for an announcement for all KND. Unfortunately, Kokichi announced a threat to expose all the KND's embarrassing secrets. His friend, Ashley used a spell to wipe everyone's memories so they couldn't be pursued, while Kokichi's Dice Pirates would leave to join the Sky God Pirates. To replace him, Prince Raleigh would join Sector $. In Seven Lights: The Last, Carol joins everyone on the journey to the Newborn Era In Field Day!, Carol introduces Sector $ to Sector V, but they haven't decided on a leader. Carol competes in Sweet Tooth and Too Hot, Too Cold. In Sector MG, Philip Blakely (in his mouse form) lands on Carol's hair, causing her to panic and shake him off onto Weiss's dress. In The Horrorverse, Carol would help Nolan York on his quest to defeat Affright from a secret hideout. Nolan has Vanellope hack into GUN's network and give Carol access to it. She had to disconnect with Nolan while he was working for Ciel, and again when he went to Knowhere. During that time, Dillon York was cured of the Fear Gas by Madotsuki, and Midna helped him escape GUN's base before Affright's attack. They picked up Carol and met with all Nolan's other friends as they went to battle Affright's forces in Cleveland. Carol and Vanellope battled The Riddler, and Carol knocked him out by bashing him with her laptop. During Nolan York's funeral, she comforts Dillon and says she was proud to work with him. At the Halloween party, Carol dresses as Barbara Gordon, complete with a wheelchair. In Sector $, Sector $ defeat Gruntilda's Hydra Weldar at the Iceberg Gala. Carol is later excited for Meet Your Heroes Day, but is disappointed when she seems to have no fans. She is approached by Aranea Fulbright, who also had no fans, and the two decide to hang out at Kids' Vegas. Aranea feels like the weakest person of her sector, and Carol can relate to her. Just as they were getting off a Ferris wheel, they were ambushed by two assassins (Nagisa Shiota and Killua in disguise). They battle the assassins and learn that Aranea's friends are trapped inside their Infi-Cube. Carol is about to finish them off with a Game-and-Watch Rocket, prompting Nagisa to reveal himself, but Carol lets the rocket crush them anyway. Carol later tells Nea that her sector may need her more than she thinks one day. Later, after Ciel returns from spending time with Lola Stork, the earl suddenly treats Carol to a dance and tries to suck out her soul. Ciel quickly stops and runs away in shame, then Lola decides to tell them his secret: that Ciel is a demon. They go out to find Ciel and have to fight Sebastian, who had been asked to kill him. The group proclaims they don't care about his past sins, and even so, they would be the ones to "punish" him. Ciel then becomes the group's "butler" in order to atone for his sins, polishing Carol's shoes. In Index and the World Rings, Sector $ flies to Planet Poké to look for the World Ring of Wisdom. In The Fifth Emperor, Sector $ sneaks onto Sweetopia with the hopes of rescuing Sector IC, becoming the Luxury Pirates. Carol thinks of this as a second chance against the Big Mom Pirates and is determined to show them her new skills. In Pirate Wars, the crew goes to rescue Miyuki Crystal on Ice Cream Mountain with the help of Suki. There, they encounter Kokichi, who reveals himself as a KND traitor. With Miyuki's Past Sight, she confirms that Kokichi used to be in Sector $, recounting the events that led to the Dice Pirates wiping their memory. Kokichi confirms that he will execute his threat and expose the KND's secrets if they win this war. The Luxury Pirates later go to Cheesebilly Valley to save the Marzipan Pirates. Following the Lunch Break, and following the fall of the Free Kingdom, the team was surprised to hear that Kokichi was never a traitor, and that his plan was to sabotage the Sky Gods. Carol and co. later asked if Kokichi wanted to return, and after a slightly annoying argument, the prankster agreed, thus reuniting the whole team. They would then go to Animal Crossing to save it from the White Fang Pirates. Carol would eventually download her friends' adventures from the Mission Simulator and make them into a videogame series. This Kids Next Door franchise would become immensely popular and rival even Mario and Zelda. Due to all the money she made, Carol earned a place in the Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment. She abandons her feelings for Mason (while still increasing his debt) and falls in love with Dillon York. The two marry and have a daughter named Silica York. Battles *Raccoon Pirates vs. King Two-Tons-of-Candy. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Lord of the Marsh. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Candy Bandits. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Big Mom Pirates. *Carol and Dillon vs. Nickel Joe. *Carol vs. Cheren (briefly; training). *Carol vs. Chimney (briefly; training). *Infiltrating CIA Langley. *Carol and Vanellope vs. XANAIBA (helped from sidelines). *Carol, Zach, and Jar Jar Blinks vs. Megan Parker. *Everyone vs. Lord English (assisted). *Field Day! **Sweet Tooth. **Too Hot, Too Cold. *Carol and Vanellope vs. The Riddler. *Sector $ vs. Hydra Weldar. *Carol and Aranea Fulbright vs. Nagisa Shiota and Killua Zoldyck. *Sector $ vs. various vindicated criminals (assault). *Sector $ vs. Magearna. *Sector $ vs. Sebastian Michaelis. *Carol and Ciel Phantomhive vs. Cassiopea Jades. Relationships Daddy Masterson Carol was fairly close to her father before he left, but he was ashamed in her desire for money and greed, taking after her mom. For that reason, he left his family, but he was glad when Carol made friends with Mason. Mason Dimalanta "I only wanted to join this crew to begin with… so I could help my Maseyfairy. He was the first person to care about me, and be my friend. He was always away on his missions, so I wanted to hang out with him more. I wanted to join KND to repay him, by helping him on missions. I mean, he still owes me $300 and counting, but it’s a different kind of debt. I want to be able to help him like any friend would… and I wish I could do that now." -Carol's thoughts (src) Carol formed a kiddie crush on Mason after he became her first friend, and after she held him captive while he was shrunken. She lent Mason $200 to buy a game after he lost his savings, but she then started teasing about him owing her. She truly cares about Mason as a friend, and wanted to join the Kids Next Door to help him and hang out with him more. Sheila Frantic Carol feels very weak next to Sheila, and Sheila's strength compared to hers convinced Carol not to join the KND. She eventually reconsidered, but still felt useless after her Cash Combat failed. Dillon York “Vanellope’s gone. That’s something I’ll have to accept, too. But it doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be closed off for any other members. After this is over, you’ll be joining KND. And when there’s something you can’t do, someone else will have to do it for you.” -Dillon to Carol (src) Dillon kind of hated Carol at first because he didn't want to replace Vanellope on the team. He soon came to grips with Carol and accepted her as a team member. Vanellope von Schweetz When Carol first meets the original Sector V Computer Expert, the two displayed a sort of rivalry. Regardless, Vanellope allowed Carol to help her with hacking the First Byway. Sector V Carol is the newest member of Sector V, and has formed a good bond with them. She wanted to join in order to hang out with Mason more, but began to feel like it was just on a whim, and she didn't have what it takes. Eventually, she declared she would find her special skill and help them, and make Mason "head over heels" for her. Nickel Joe Nickel Joe was Carol's first major enemy and battle, and it was thanks to him she realized Cash Combat fails. After she managed to beat Joe with Dillon's help, she felt a great boost of confidence, and declared she would find her own special skill. Appearance Carol has bright blonde hair and light-blue eyes, with thin freckles under them. Her hair is very thick and puffy, tied in several curls. She wears a huge, thick, light-green dress, with a white blouse underneath, and a small reddish-purple ribbon on her collar. She has a dark-green bow on her head, tied by a blue gem. She wears bracelets on each hand, and a green ring on her left middle finger. She wears thin white socks under purplish-red, shiny high-heels. After Carol got a haircut from Aeincha, her hair became much shorter, tied into two puffy buns, with blue braids. She wears a green button-up shirt with a blue tie and white shirt underneath. She wears a dark-green skirt, white socks that stretch up her legs, and black Mary-Janes. The laptop she now carries around is black and has a "$" symbol. When she goes swimming, Carol wears a green one-piece swimsuit. When Carol is effected by the Caramel Curse (also in her nightmare), she wears brown raggedy clothing, has dirty hair and skin, and is barefoot. (She looks like her Negative, Lorac.) Gallery Schoolgirl Carol.jpg|Carol's new uniform. Lorac Nosretsam.jpg|Carol's Negative, Lorac.|link=Lorac Nosretsam Personality Carol is the stereotypical version of a "spoiled brat", as she gets whatever she wants, and she thinks herself to be very sweet, as she questioned why Minish wouldn't allow her to see them (they only show their selves around good kids). After meeting Mason and his friends, she learns to be a little nicer, lending Mason $200 to buy a new game and console. However, she constantly brags about him owing her afterward, and occasionally demands he rub her back or do things. She excitedly wanted to join the KND, but after witnessing Sheila's strength and feeling inferior, Carol begun to have second thoughts. But she soon reconsidered, and is now determined to find her special skill and help her friends further. Carol also has a fondness in animals, and owns many pets, like bulls, tigers, or kangaroos, usually more than one of the same kind. Using Shrink Sweets, she has created her own mini zoo by shrinking all these animals. Abilities Carol is very rich and is likely able to buy anything she wants. Using her money, she purchased parts for Marine to build the Sunny Day. She has also utilized her money in a fighting form called Cash Combat, where she distracts enemies using her money, allowing her friends to attack them, but has abandoned this ability when it was proven a failure. After a journey of trying to find another special skill, on the day of Arctic Training, Carol seemed to discover a talent with repairing computers, and now seeks to take this further. After several days of Arctic Training, Carol has quickly developed her skills with computers, and has become a professional hacker. She was able to take the Miis from Cheren's 4DS, download them to her computer, and reprogram them to do her bidding as they helped her hack into the World Government's website. She is able to hack past the security of nearly any facility, such as Sector V's treehouse. Carol also has a parasol she uses to glide across areas, which she also uses to fight enemies sometimes. Carol's current Power Level is 12. Final Smash "He ha ha! Fortune for ALL of my friends!" Carol's Final Smash is Money Shower, where she throws dollars and coins all around the field, then robbers come and scoop the money in bags, taking whatever enemy they catch by mistake with them. Weaknesses Carol can't fight well on her own, and there's a limit on her money. In fact, that money can even be used against her if enemies grab it, which at one point caused Carol's own pets to be turned against her. For that reason, she has abandoned her Cash Combat ability. She also can't stand it if her dress gets ripped, and almost always demands Mason to carry her across platforming areas, despite her parasol. Stories She's Appeared *Mason's Playdate *Down in the Negaverse (Lorac) *Operation: NECSUS (epilogue) *You Owe Me *The Great Candied Adventure *Her Special Skill *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG (cameo) *The Horrorverse *Sector $ *The Fifth Emperor *Pirate Wars Trivia *Carol was originally voiced by Cherami Leigh in One Piece, the same actor for Aisa and April, but is instead voiced by Kerry Williams in the Nextgen Series. **This means she shares the same actor as Haruka Dimalanta,. *Her Sburb Title would be Princess of Wealth, obviously because of her extreme riches. *She shares the same name as Mom's true name, Carol, and Carol's own mom is named Mommy Masterson. For that reason, they could be mistaken as being related. *The fact she has become closer friends with Dillon could be a reference to Dillon's father and his old friend, Carol Pariuhs. *When she was cursed by the Magic Caramels, she bore the same appearance and personality as her Negative. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Reformed Villains Category:Sector V Members Category:Computer Experts Category:CPFCE Category:Sector $ Members